WD Potter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Shattered... Scattered, not dust, yet not alive? Reborn... As a human? Shadows cutting deeper... This is very, very interesting... What do you think?
1. Interesting

**AN: Hey guys! I had an idea! Tell me if you like it!**

A banging on the door woke up the 10 year old living with his relatives, Harry Potter, who responded to only a single name, looked around and put on his glasses, opening the door. " _What?_ "

"It's time for breakfast. You can't just stay in your room forever." Petunia Dursley told him annoyed, "And stop those damn hands!" She added, closing the door as two Ghostly hands changed shape whenever he spoke.

" _Sorry…_ " He muttered, changing into his grey sweater, and black robes which covered his whole body. " _But I have to finish this._ " He muttered, looking at a badly set of blueprints in a language that was in symbols. " _Just need a way to power it._ " He noted, as he vanished, the world distorting around him as he appeared in the kitchen. " _Good morning._ " He said, the hands forming different shapes while he spoke.

"Morning." Vernon Dursley muttered.

"Morning Dings!" Dudley grinned at him.

" _Would you stop with that infernal name?_ " He growled, his left eye glowing blue as food floated into his mouth, his hands covered in bandages.

"I'll stop when you find a part for me." He teased, being the only person that knew his true identity and wanting to have it as well, as the bodies would bring out different parts of the personality.

" _I'm working on it._ " He grumbled, " _But it's hard when I can't use my hands._ "

"Well that's your fault! You're the one with weird hands!" Vernon snapped angrily.

" _How? It's a biological part of me._ " He muttered, pulling the bandages to check his hands. " _Ah, they've healed!_ " He noted, as the holes in his hands shivered from the air. " _Much better._ " He sighed happily.

"And you've got mail." Petunia told him, passing it to him.

" _Hmm? Odd…_ " He muttered, opening it and reading while he ate. " _Ah, a school for magic… Interesting, perhaps we could use it to our advantage, if I recall you said they use pure metals yes?_ " He asked.

"That's right."

" _Then we can take that money and turn it into cash, which will make us rich._ " He decided, sending off a letter that said he accepted. " _I'm going to regret this…_ " He realised, but ignoring it.

"Well you are the man who speaks in hands." Dudley joked.

" _Yes, and that is a title I had long before the accident._ " He added.

"So?"

 **1 week later**

The boy watched as the people flocked around him, calling him Harry Potter. " _Stop!_ " He shouted, holding his head as the scars above and below each eye started to glow with magical power. " _STOP IT!_ " He screamed in agony, vanishing into the void for a single second.

"Mr Potter! Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked him worried.

" _I… I am fine ma'am._ " He muttered, brushing himself off and bring attention to his hands.

"What in merlin's name is that?!" She asked worried.

" _Simply a physical change, it does not affect my nerves too much, I just don't have palms and instead I have rings in the centre of my hands. It's perfectly safe, it's been like this since I was a baby._ " He explained as he walked out into Diagon Alley. " _And if you would, please call me Dr Gaster, W.D Gaster or Gaster, not Potter._ " He requested.

"I shall make a note of that, and inform the headmaster." She nodded to him understanding.

He entered the bank and quickly obtained as much money as he could, each coin entering his personal INVentory…

 **Wandshop**

He quickly obtained all that he would need, finally heading to get his wand.

"Ah yes… I thought it would never happen!" An unfamiliar yet familiar voice said happily.

" _Who… are you?_ " He asked confused. An old man stepped into view, with a small white dot showing his eyes.

"W.D Gaster at your service, but most know me as Ollivander. Or are you W.D Gaster now? Taking the title I kept for you?"

" _I'm W.D Gaster, and I'm here for my wand._ " He explained.

"Of course!" He nodded. "Now then… Let's see… We'll have to make a custom wand for you." He explained, leading him into the backroom.

" _Of course._ " He agreed.

"Perhaps… Yes, Fir is the survivors wood, and you survived Fracturing and stayed in control, while I simply hold part of the SOUL… And possibly Thestral tail hair? Yes that should do nicely." He nodded to himself, grabbing wood and a jar, before turning away and getting to work.

 **Five minutes later**

" _Are you done yet?_ " Gaster asked annoyed.

"Almost, I just need to bind the two together…" He muttered, before a bright flash flooded the room and the shattered scientist was handed a wand, it was fairly long, with two holes at the bottom like eyes, and a groove on the handle that slotted into his palm, meaning it wouldn't fall through the gap on its own.

" _Interesting..._ " He muttered, flicking it to the side, causing blue and orange sparks to fly out. " _How much was this again?_ " He asked.

"Free, after all… This seems very, very, interesting…" He joked, as Gaster walked out of the shop, EQUIPping the wand so it wouldn't be lost, the world quickly warped around him as he appeared in his room, with a white snowy owl in a cage that he held carefully.

" _Hello there girl._ " He said softly, unlatching the door so she could get out, she then proceeded to use his left hand as a footrest, using the hole in his palm to latch her back claws onto. " _Clever as well…_ " He noted. " _How does Alphys sound?_ " He asked, getting a negative hoot. " _Hmm… Toriel?_ " The owl paused in thought, before shaking her head. " _So something important… Hedwig? It sounds like an important word._ " He suggested. The owl hooted happily. " _Hedwig it is then. I am W.D Gaster._ " He smiled as he let her perch back inside her cage, once he collapsed the bars into the stand, attaching it to his desk.

 **Flashback…**

Gaster opened his eyes, watching as his hands shook, losing a large circle in the middle of them, he screamed in agony as blood covered his entire body, almost flooding the cupboard as more blood then he possessed flooded out.


	2. How?

**AN: Hi guys!**

Gaster frowned as the machine whirred, before shutting down. " _I don't understand… Why can't it work?_ " He asked himself frustrated.

"Maybe it's because you forgot something?" Dudley asked from his place on his laptop, on the other side of Gaster's 'Specially positioned' *Cough* Messy *Cough* room.

" _No, I didn't forget anything._ " He told him annoyed. " _I built it perfectly, the blueprints should have worked…_ " He said.

"You sure?" Dudley asked taking a look. "Yeah you forgot that thing." He said pointing at a part on the blueprints.

" _Of course… That creates energy with power equivalent to a SAVE POINT… Of course it doesn't work without it!_ " He shouted at himself, setting up a tiny chip inside it and activating it. It whirred to life before it faded, showing it was ready… He put on the watch he'd designed, strapping onto his wrist. " _And now… We wait…_ " He told Dudley. " _If he can't fix the machine it will take unnecessary energy to set up the connection._ " He explained.

 **Few months later**

The previous scientist sat on the train, reading a book he had taken from the void, where everything that had been erased with him was stored for him to access whenever he liked, or at least copies of them since some of them had caused major events in history, so instead it was forgotten he'd created them. It was one of his own books, of course he'd had it translated to English for anyone to read, since his font caused everything to become wingdings if he wrote them… It was a simple book, simply a story he had written under a Nom De Plume, or pen name. The name he used for the book was a simple one, Fluffy Bunny, a simple child's book actually. He was reading to relax, and to realise how much the fall had ruined him…

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville's, umm, lost one." A girl with bushy hair asked, looking nervous and quite short.

" _I don't believe I have…_ " He said before remembering. " _Actually, I think it's here!_ " He said, grabbing a toad from behind a cushion. " _There you are miss._ " He told her, handing it too her and revealing his palms.

"G- Oh, I'm sorry… How did you…" The girl nearly said before realising and trying to change the subject.

" _A simple physical appearance, it does nothing to inhibit my movement._ " He told her, the symbols floating behind him and trying to figure out where he had heard that stutter before…

 **Hours later**

Gaster stepped off of the boats, having remembered where he recognised the stutter. It was identical to that of Alphys! She was his assistant in the lab before he fell into his creation… So why would a random human girl have the exact same stutter and similar voice to a monster? It was an interesting question… One that he was going to solve…

He stepped towards the sorting hat, having ignored most of the events before that point, he placed it on his head, wearing his gloves which had holes in the palm that he could place a cover over as well as a large block to fit inside the circular shapes, he'd had them specially made from a store nearby that he occasionally helped out at. Just before it went on he remembered. " _I much prefer to be called W.D Gaster, as I'm sure you remember._ " He told McGonagall.

" _ **Well… This is interesting!**_ " The hat exclaimed inside the Scientists mind. " _ **Hmm… Slytherin is not a good idea… You would destroy it all, Hufflepuff would work, but you're only part of yourself, so unless you find the family part then it won't work… Gryffindor is light and you are not, your experiments show that, so that leaves…**_ RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared, shocking most of the school, but not a few of them… Oddly.

Gaster went to the table calmly, pulling off his gloves and popping out the blocks, putting them in his DIMENSIONAL BOX for storage.

"What's with your hands?" Someone asked him as the sorting ended and everyone began to eat.

" _There's nothing wrong with them…_ " He growled, having been asked more times than he could remember.

"But you have holes in them! How do they work? Are your nerves going around them? Do they even work?" A different student asked curiously.

" _Yes, they do work just as well as normal hands. The nerves go around them without being trapped or damaged._ " He explained, relieved to have someone logically minded ask him.

"You got them from You-Know-Who." Another one, well stated more than asked.

" _No, I don't know who. And they've been like this since I was born…_ " He snapped angrily. " _I'm sick of people asking moronic questions now!_ " He growled as he ate a pie, stopping when he tasted it. " _This is…_ "

"Butterscotch Cinnamon pie, one slice." A 1st year with grey hair said, a smile on her face. "I cook a lot at home, so I offered to bring some to the school with me." She explained as Gaster smiled slightly, his memories of the queen resonating with this girl.

" _What's your name?_ " He asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh! It's Toriel, Toriel Livell!" She said with a smile.

" _Toriel…_ " He whispered, the Queen's image appearing in his vision.

"Are you alright Gaster? That's the name you asked to be called right?" Toriel asked carefully.

" _I am fine y- Toriel._ " He said, nearly calling her the queen by accident.

"If you're sure…" She said cautiously.

" _I'm fine._ " He insisted.

"You seem to recognise Toriel's pie…" A large looking but still clearly first year student pointed out curiously, his hair blonde.

" _Well…_ " He stopped to try and make up an excuse.

"This means you must be a good person!" The boy decided, giving him a smile. "I am Asgore Dreemurr, also Toriel's betrothed… Our family has arranged a marriage contract that we were not expecting you see." He explained with a shrug.

" _Interesting…_ " Gaster muttered as he thought about something.


End file.
